


Silver eyes

by Insomniac_procrastination



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_procrastination/pseuds/Insomniac_procrastination
Summary: I still have no idea what this is...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smile_24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_24/gifts).



I yawned lazily as the first light of dawn leaked through the opening of the cave me and my sisters shared. The cave we have is relatively nice it has the space you need and the perfect place to hide your food. If needed.  
I raised to my feet in despair because I know if I don’t there will be no food left for me. As I walked to the opening of the cave for a drink of water I politely dipped my head to Moon Dancer as a sign of respect towards my elder.  
I quickly sprinted down to the river and bent my grey muzzle down into the cold frosty water. I shivered slightly as a gust of wind ruffled my fur. I let out a slight chuckle as I heard my twin Frosted Winter start shouting a loud string of very colourful words regarding the cold weather of winter.  
“My goodness Frosted Winter! Shut up!” I exclaimed loudly. I growled slightly as I stalked over to Frosted Winter who was talking to Moon Dancer.  
“Hi Maple Heart. Anyway, Moon Dancer will bring us hunting in about 30 minutes. Just enough time to wash up.” Frosted Winter said with excitement.  
“Thank you” I replied with not much excitement either. The cold can really affect your mood. Its quite annoying if you ask me. I slipped past my two sisters and started to trot down towards the long miles of fields behind our house. I sighed in content as a small little maple leaf crunched under my soft light grey paws.  
I inspected the world around me. As the few birds in the sky chirped to their neighbouring birds and how their black feathers glistened in the light. But also, how the leaves were crushed under other animal’s paws. Or even the humans beyond the long stretches of field that there are.  
I was interrupted from my sleep like trance when a loud splash of water sounded behind me. Along with the fleeing cry of a rabbit that must have been hunted by another predator. I sigh as I think of the circle of life Moon Dancer tried to tread me so many times.  
I let out a small scream as some animal toppled onto me and I heard the one and only Leaf Pond.  
“Hiya Maple Heart how’s life going!?” The young fox exclaimed.  
“Oh my goodness, you scared me Leaf Pond next time don’t scare me like that. Anyway, what are you doing here I thought you usually went to the mountains today?” I responded.  
“Well, you see I am but I decided to come see you but your sisters said you were out doing who knows what. Then I saw you just sitting here and looking at the trees and the opportunity was just too good to pass up.” Leaf Pond explained indifferently.  
“Well okay... But I have to go Moon Dancer is finally letting me and Frosted winter go hunting for once. Do you know how boring it is to just sit and wait for food! It’s the worst thing to just think about a juicy plump rabbit that could be in my jaws. But NO I have to wait like ages for her to come back and give me a MOUSE. It’s annoying.” I stated furiously.  
Leaf Pond chuckled quietly. “I see you never change Maple Heart always complaining about food. Anyway I got to go to. So bye, have a good hunt.”  
“Thanks bye.” I then started to sprint back to the cave darting past trees and jumping over rocks relishing the feeling of the wind rushing past my ears and ruffling up my fur. I panted slightly as I arrived at the cave opening I sweared silently as I realised that Moon Dancer was there with her disapproving gaze on me.  
I backed away slightly as I approached her.  
“Hi Moon dancer, I’m here we can go now .”I said gulping slightly.  
She let out a laugh “Maple Heart it’s okay, you’re on time we can go now.” Moon dancer said reassuringly.  
“Really? Well let’s go then.”  
Me and Frosted winter followed our older sister as she led us to a long open field a little ways outside our cave.  
“Okay, so we’ll start with the basics of hunting and then you’ll gradually become better. So when you’re hunting make sure the wind is pointing a certain way so the animal doesn’t smell you. Then it would be the perfect chance for it to run away. Also this is the right position your meant to be in while stalking your prey.” She explained while showing us the right posture  
“Good she said approvingly while looking at our positions. Then if you’re in a forest maybe it would be better if you stalked from the trees or maybe you’re better at just straight up running at the creature. Whatever method you use as long as you get the prey in the end it doesn’t matter” Moon dancer finished with a satisfied flick of her ears.  
“Before I start talking too much and you two start to doze off I will show you an example in this open field. But you need to watch from the side so you don’t startle my prey. We will eat well tonight. Moon dancer said satisfied.  
Quickly me and Frosted winter rushed to the side and silently inspected Moon dancer. She spotted a small vole scuffling among the grass. Moon dancer quietly stalked the vole in the position she showed us earlier. Slowly approaching the prey she started to notice how the wind was starting to change ways so the vole would smell her so Moon dancer quickly darted forwards just as the vole noticed it was being hunted was killed with a bite to the neck.  
Me and Frosted winter were in silent awe at our sister’s catch. Frosted winter then went forward and curiously sniffed at the vole..  
“Can we try it!” Frosted winter asked jumping around with excitement.  
Moon dancer laughed slightly as she agreed.  
“You two can split up and hunt something but make sure to be here before sunset… Hopefully you guys succeed if not just try again tomorrow.” She agreed with pride for her little sisters.  
“Thank you Moon dancer, we won’t disappoint you we will come back with something. Bye.” I said eagerly.  
Me and Frosted winter bowed our heads as we parted ways. Moon dancer to the cave, Frosted winter over by the stream, and me in the forest. I sniffed around the air looking for any prey to hunt as my first kill.  
My ears immediately perked up as I smelt a mouse along the leaves. I silently stalked it in the correct posture. I gradually moved forwards making sure that me paws didn’t trample anything that would alert the mouse but didn’t realise the wind switch direction and the mouse smelt me and started to run away along the branches jumping. Swiftly I sprinted under branches after my kill I jumped over a rock and dived toward the mouse killing it with the impact.  
My heart was jumping with pride as I picked up my very first kill. I started to trot back to the cave when I realized that there was still quite a bit of time left till sunset. So I ran to a nearby river. I dipped my head into the icy cold water and took three log gulps of the refreshing water and started to head back to the cave. I literally was radiating pride as I walked towards my two sisters and placed my prey next to Frosted winter’s sparrow.  
That night me and my sisters ate till we were all content then I curled up in my corner of the cave and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
I awoke to the first light of Dawn showering me with a pale orange sun blinding my poor eyes. With a grumble I trudged over to the corner of the cave sheltered by a rock that would prevent the sun killing me. I curled my tail in front of my eyes sheltering them from the harsh wind breathing into the cave.  
I awoke again to Frosted winter poking me numerous times. When she saw me peek my eyes open she grunted in relief.  
“Finally you’re up that took forever I’ve been here for about 5 minutes! You take forever to wake. Anyway we have the rest of today to get ready for the crossing tomorrow. Well bye I’m going to go talk with my friend Silver Pelt.” Frosted winter said.  
I nodded my head as a signal that I was listening to her “speech”. I eventually un curled myself and walked sluggishly to the outside of our private sanctuary. I dipped my head politely as I passed by Moon dancer. The crossing is when winter comes and all the foxes and wolves basically all predators have to go to different places across the country to prevent humans from hunting us down. But this time we intend on staying were we go for years to come if possible.  
I decided to look for Leaf Pond and spend the day with her before we leave. I started to sprint across the long plains towards the small hollow my dear friend lived in.  
“Good morning Leaf pond.” I greeted as soon as I saw the familiar red fur of the one fox that has stuck by my side that wasn’t family.  
“Good morning to you to Maple heart. Well I was thinking we could just do some battle training along the stream that goes by the mountains.” Leaf pond suggested.  
I answered to this suggestion by sprinting over to the stream that was just in sight. I laughed on how Leaf pond was furiously running next to me trying to win this race that was never declared in the first place.  
We both were neck and neck trying to out speed the other but our efforts were useless considering that we were the exact same speed. We both were panting hard by the time we arrived at the desired destination we were at. I without a care in the world just flopped onto the soft grass perfect for sparring. My tail was swishing along the grass in content with the soft grass below me.  
I looked around myself and looked at the familiar stream with small little fish in it. Or the rock mountain that involved way to much desired effort to climb in my opinion.  
“Okay that’s it we must spar I’ve been practicing!” Leaf pond declared  
I started to recall all of those times that we sparred that she was never able to beat me in the end. We got in to our preferred positions and started to circle one another trying to find the smallest slip indicating that there was some weakness in her posture that I could use to my advantage.  
I noticed the slight flicker in her eyes that she took a small glance at a passing bird. I used that to my advantage and flung forward trying to knock her down but was blocked as she met my attack with her own. I swiftly dodged her bite with me jumping behind her and jabbed my paw at her hind legs. As she fell I pretend to slit her throat with my claw.  
“Bleh I’m dead! I WILL be missed I hope. Have a good life young one.” Leaf pond then pretended to be dead.  
“Well that’s quite a comfy death considering that great grass your “dead” on.” I retorted.  
Me and leaf pond then decided it would be a good idea to try to climb the mountain.  
“Let’s do what’s the worst thing that could happen.” I said care free.  
I gulped nervously as I started to claw my way up the mountain. I fastened my claws in to the hard rock trying to get onto the little platform above me. I then quickly jumped up but thought the ledge was closer and missed it but Leaf Pond fastened her teeth in my scruff and pulled me on to the ledge.  
“Don’t scare me like that! Anyway time for the fun part now we get to jump in to the ocean and swim.” Leaf pond said with way to much enthusiasm.  
I groaned in displeasure because she knew how much I hated swimming. We both prepared ourselves to jump in.  
“I WILL KILL YOU LEAF POND!” I screeched as she pushed me in the water and jumping in after me. I desperately swam to the shore and stalked towards my lifelong friend.  
“I hate you.” I decided after staring at her for a bit.  
She sighed in relief as I decided not to kill her.  
“Well this is where we part ways friend. I will miss you.” Leaf pond said sadly.  
“And I will miss you to friend.” I finished  
We sadly parted ways towards our homes. I briefly looked up and saw that it was just about sunset. I sweared as I realized that I might be late. I ran like a crazy person towards the cave jumping over branches and ducking under leaves falling off these branches.  
“I am not late.” I declared as soon as I reached the cave  
With a laugh “No you aren’t but here have this mouse.” Moon dancer said while passing the mouse towards me.  
I lowered my head in thanks and gobbled up the mouse in a split second and collapsed on to Frosted winter falling asleep.  
“MAPLE HEART GET THE FU-“Frosted winter was cut off by me sending a death glare at her.  
Frosted winter then continued her colorful words of advice towards my waking. Despite my glare that would make the devil proud.  
Frosted winter sent me a smug look after about 5 minutes of her…words of advice.  
“Sorry not sorry but Moon dancer said I was the one that could wake you up if I was the one to catch dinner yesterday.” Frosted winter explained without a regret of the world in her eyes.  
“Okay well that’s enough we have to get going now.” Moon dancer advised. “Especially since there is a storm coming on and I’m sure you two don’t want to be in the middle of a mountain and get caught in a storm that would be pretty painful wouldn’t it?”  
Me and Frosted winter made a big gulp at the same time and started to run to the entrance.

 

Third person  
The three sister foxes started to pad along the grass that was there home that is now just a place they lived in for a bit of time. Moon Dancer chuckled as her two sisters started to bicker like an old married couple. Even if her sisters were fighting they are still safe so in the end she has done her duty as taking care of her loved ones when their diseased parents couldn’t.  
As Moon dancer inspected the sky she noticed how the clouds were starting to gather into a nasty kind of storm. The dark brown fox looked behind her and noticed that she couldn’t see the forest she once lived in for nearly all her life. Over the couple hours they have traveled they have crossed many fields and mountains along the way but were able to climb them thanks to their young nimble bodies. They would succeed.  
Frosted winter grumbled in complaint as Maple heart wouldn’t stop touching her. She hated skin ship they all knew it but Maple heart would never stop giving affection to the lonely white fox. Even with her lazy personality that would occasionally rub off on her sisters she would never hesitate to kill anyone who would try to harm her family.  
The pale eyed fox knew that one day all her sisters will need to part from each other and move on with their lives. Get mates, Have pups, and finally die dissolving into nothing and finally be at peace with yourself. It is just part of life.  
Maple heart jumped around in content nothing could stop her happiness. She loved having her sisters to help her when she fell or when she could just help them when they need it themselves. Everyone thought she is always just happy and content about pretty much everything but only Leaf pond knew the sadness prickling along the young fox’s fur. How she craved the touch of others and would do pretty much anything to keep those close to her with her. No one knew how beneath all that happiness was just someone who wanted someone to love her and hold her and wouldn’t let go any time soon. The time will come.  
After 3 long weeks walk these young foxes started to encounter difficulties along their journey.  
\-------  
\------------------------------------- ---------  
\--------

 

First Person Maple heart  
I awoke from my drowsy sleep to a cold harsh wind slamming into my body like a hammer. This bad fortune was expected because the last few weeks were going great but just had to be ruined by this!  
“Don’t tell me we’re going to have to travel in this weather… Moon dancer?” I asked sorrowfully. Frosted winter watched from the side of the hollow we were seeking refuge in for now.  
“Well we’re going to have to travel today. I’m sorry for it but we are hungry and thirsty and the hollow looks like it’s going to collapse any moment!” Moon dancer answered hesitantly.  
“That’s okay but only if we get good food.” Frosted winter explained slowly.  
Moon dancer nodded in consent to Frosted winter’s condition. We all started to leave the protection of the hollow. I was immediately battered by the harsh pressure of the wind. I tried my best to pull through and stomp through this barrier of wind swarming around my like oxygen. Every step was a struggle for my limbs. It was like if I stopped moving once then I would be toppled over like a leaf. After what felt like hours at the peak of exhaustion Moon dancer lead us to a little ravine that we could hide until the weather turned better. With the rest of my energy I sprinted over to the ravine. Frosted winter collapsed next to me.  
“I did promise Frosted winter that I would get her food so who would like to hunt.” Moon dancer asked with sarcasm.  
“It’s okay I will go but I will make sure to wait a bit so the weather can fade for a bit. I waited for Moon dancer’s nod of consent before curling up into a ball onto the floor. Once in a comfortable position I took a moment to ignore the knowing hunger in my stomach and the freezing cold biting at every part of my body. I inspected the world around me. I heard the slight noise of a few birds probably looking for shelter. I smelt the distant aroma of humans wafting around the trees. I could hear the distant snoring of Frosted winters voice. Also how Moon dancer was just lying down trying to fall asleep. I noticed how the horrible weather was ceased to be there. I slowly arose from my position I realized how tired everyone was that they couldn’t say bye but Moon dancer nodded at me.  
I sprinted up the stream bed I could smell the rabbit in my nose. There was no time the prey could already hear my clumsy sleep deprived body. I ran forward towards the animal before it had a chance I slit its throat with my claw. I nodded in satisfaction at my kill even in my weak state. I started my trek back to my sisters… When I got back I realized that they were looking in anticipation at my kill. As soon as I arrived we all ate the rabbit and fell asleep huddled next to each other.  
As soon as I awoke I immediately realized that we weren’t at the ravine we were in some cave huddled next to each other. Realizing my panic a black fox that I didn’t even know was there and came to sooth me.  
“Our leader will explain everything.” Is all he said?


	2. Chapter 2

I was shell shocked. I tried to form words but all the came out were soundless gasps of air.  
“It’s okay if you’re shocked I can give all three of you time to talk about what you’re going to next. “Said Moon star in a patient voice. The leader of this Clan?  
Both of my sisters sat on the soft grass with me. All debating in their own different ways wither to accept the invite into Moon star’s clan. We could it would deficiently give us the protection we would need and in return our service in general and to fight. All in sync we nodded our heads.. We headed back into the cave where Moon star was sitting next to his deputy Dust pelt.  
Frosted winter spoke for all of us when she said. “We agree to join you on the sole condition we are treated no differently.”   
“I agree to your concerns.” Agreed Moon star nodding to Frosted winter. “But you know that there are certain traditions that you must follow to become one of us. First we follow star clans lead anything they say goes. They are basically a clan that are made up of dead warriors and medicine foxes. Only if you are a medicine fox can you communicate with them. Lastly you must have one of our names.” Moon star stated firmly.  
We all nodded at those conditions.   
“The ceremony will be held at sundown. At that we all left. As we parted our separate ways I decided to go sit with Dust pelt. He nodded in greeting.  
“You have no need to be nervous.” Stated Dust pelt with an affectionate flick of the tail.  
“I’m not it’s just me and my sister’s will have to part so we can get on with our lives. I just don’t know how they will cope. I confessed in a voice hardly louder than a whisper.  
“They’ll understand. I promise. Any ways tell me about your life. “Concluded Dust pelt.  
For quite a long time we talked that we didn’t even realise it was time for the ceremony. I greeted my sisters as we got there.  
“Star clan! I call upon you to rename this fierce warrior till the time they join you!” Shouted Moon star down at Frosted winter.” The name Frosted winter will not suit her for days to come in this clan! From this moment on you will be known as Shadow tail. For you shall always shine brighter then it.” Moon star concluded this by licking her shoulder politely.   
“Star clan! I call upon you to rename this honest warrior! Until the time she joins you! Moon dancer is not a name suited for our ranks! From this point onwards you will be known as Lavender tail! For your undying honesty and your protectiveness!  
I gulped as I slowly walked towards my future leader. Dust pelt comforted me with a slight hug.  
“Star clan! I call upon you to rename this warrior! Until the time she joins you! Maple heart is no name to be called upon here! From this point forwards you will be called Star desire. For your desires will never outlive your honesty to star clan!  
I bowed my head to my leader then walked away.   
“You did amazing Star desire! Anyway I shall show you the entire camp.” Dust pelt exclaimed.  
Okay so now a couple of years have passed and they are old enough to mate and stuff.  
I sprinted as fast as I could without tripping over. But even pushing my limits I always lose. The familiar dark brown fur shot in front of me along with the rest of the clans. As I slowly came to a stop I saw how everyone but me was there. I scowled at the speed of myself.   
“Star desire it’s okay your still the best at hunting in the clan.” said Star tip. My best friend.  
I smiled smugly at that knowing it was the truth. The whole clan started to head back to camp to rest for a bit.The searing humid air of summer making me ten times thirstier.  
“Star desire you have to rest we are all tired from all the training but we must rest for a bit.” Whispered Dust pelt softly nudging me to my nest which was next to Star tips.  
“I can’t. We have no prey in the fresh kill pile, we are all tired, and I’m the only one who can’t hunt tired and in the searing heat.” I explained to Dust pelt.  
“Fine but please if you’re gone for very long then I will come out and find you myself.” warned Dust pelt. I thanked him before I ran out of the camp.  
The air was killing me. I still by some miracle was able to walk around let alone hunt. I suddenly froze I could hear a squirrel nibbling a nut. I slowly stalked towards the oblivious prey. I stuck out my tongue to make sure that the wind wasn’t giving away my scent to the animal. I was then distracted that I stepped on a stick. The crack signaling to the mouse that it was about to be killed. I swiftly hopped over the rock I was behind and cracked the animal’s skull. I sat there for a moment. Satisfied with my kill over the span of about 4 hours I managed to kill a rabbit and a few mice. Despite all the prey they were all pitifully skinny. I then began to trot back to the camp.  
As soon as I arrived both of my sisters came to aid me in bringing in all the food. I looked around to notice Blood moon nodding in thanks at the food. I looked at the fresh kill pile and saw there were a few mice but nothing else.   
“Star desire you have worked hard for the well-being of this clan. As soon as you eat you may rest and sleep in tomorrow” Explained Moon star in a grateful voice. After saying that he walked over to the food picked a mouse and went to go eat with Moss berry the medicine fox.  
“Star desire! You were gone for so long you need to eat and sleep and you must be really warm.” Dust pelt rambled on about my well-being.  
“Dust pelt I appreciate your concern. Of course I’m hot. Is it okay if you eat with me though?” I asked in a cautious voice. I breathed out in relief when he nodded at my request. I then went to go sit down in a little corner in the shade. I was so tired that I didn’t even realize that Shadow tail came to see me.  
“You work to mush Star desire. You need to learn to rest and I hope you have fun with Dust pelt.” Shadow tail said with a teasing gleam in her eye. As soon as she said that I leaped forward to try and claw at her but my diminishing strength turned that into me attempting to jump forwards but can’t sum up the energy to do so. This made me flop at her. She chuckled slightly at my failure.   
“Goodbye Star desire, have fun.” She said finally leaving.  
Dust pelt approached me with a robin. “Hi again so I hope it could be okay if we just share this?” He asked. He then sat down next to me as I nodded. We then started to eat the prey that I caught earlier that day.  
“I hope you sleep well because you worked very hard today. You’re the only one who can get this much prey in such horrible weather.” Dust pelt praised. He laughed slightly as I started to blush at this comment.  
“If I had the energy I would kill you.” I stated in a serious voice.  
“No you wouldn’t. I’m too great for that.” Dust pelt retorted back at me. We stared at each other for a bit before bursting out laughing.  
“We manage to fight about the most stupid of things. Don’t we?” I said more as a statement then a question. He nodded in response. At that we began to eat our food.  
I couldn’t help but notice that every two seconds Dust pelt would look at me to see if I am okay.  
Finally I couldn’t take it. “Dust pelt! Could you stop staring at me?”  
“Sorry it’s just that you look exhausted and you need to sleep! Dust pelt said stubbornly.  
I smiled smugly at that. “What? Why are you so smug?” Dust pelt inquired.  
“You care about me don’t you?” I said with a smug smile. Dust pelt started blushing at that statement.  
“I do” Dust pelt stated proudly. I grumbled under my breath. I was hoping he wouldn’t give in. We went back to eating in silent after that small confession.   
“I’m going to go to sleep now I’m really tired.” I whispered to Dust pelt. With what seemed like all my energy I got up and plopped onto my nest and curled up into a little ball.  
After about 1 hour I was awoken by screams coming from the entrance of our camp. This was protected by borders of trees as well as long grass and rivers. I recognized that voice as Shadow tail’s voice. At that I hopped up and sprinted to where I heard the scream.   
What I saw horrified me. I was greeted to 2 huge badgers one of which were throwing Shadow tail against the wall then picking her back up and repeating this. The rest of the clan were frozen with fear even Moon star. Quick as a flash I sprinted to the badger hurting Shadow tail and with a battle cry I leapt at the ferocious beast clawing at its belly.  
With this distraction Shadow tail limped over to Moss berry that looked over her leg. The badger now growling with rage at losing its kill to someone barely half its size. Blind with rage the badger dove at me. Squishing me under its weight. Just as it felt as if I was going to get chocked Lavender tail and Moon star dove at the beast raking their claws up and down its sides. I gasped loudly, panting heavily as the crushing weight was finally released from my spine. I barely realized that one of the badgers were dead and it was just the last one. Who was thrashing around wildly at his partners death. Just as the badger was killed by a bite to the neck by the remaining foxes. It smashed Star desire’s spine into the ground. With a gasp of agony I slashed on the ground. The last thought that kept repeating in my brain was.  
“I love you Dust pelt.”


End file.
